


Fire Meet Gasoline

by ghostwiththemostbitch



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Adorable Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV), F/M, Friends to Lovers, ManDadlorian, Mandalorian, Mutual Pining, Protective Din Djarin, Sexual Tension, Soft Din Djarin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwiththemostbitch/pseuds/ghostwiththemostbitch
Summary: So this is my first ever Din fic! Super self indulgent, I was listening to this song and got all the feels thinking about teaching Din how to dance. Hope you enjoy! And you can also find me on Tumblr
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Din Djarin & Reader, Din Djarin & Reader, Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 127





	Fire Meet Gasoline

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever Din fic! Super self indulgent, I was listening to this song and got all the feels thinking about teaching Din how to dance. Hope you enjoy! And you can also find me on Tumblr

During your time on the Crest you'd grown accustomed to moments of quiet. When you'd first encountered the Mandolorian you'd found it hard to imagine there was a real person underneath the armour and his silence had made you nervous.

He had hired you to take care of the child whilst he tracked down quarries. Never would you have guessed that in a matter of months the ship would become the closest thing to a home you've ever had, the little womp rat and grumpy wall of beskar burying their way into your heart.

Mando had warmed to you over time. The changes so subtle if he were anyone else you wouldn't of even noticed. He revealed it in the way he was more at ease with you around, where at first he was tense whenever you came near, he now relaxed when he heard your footsteps. He liked to watch you playing with the child, chasing the happy little ball of energy around the ship until the kid's giggles were echoing off the walls and you were glowing with joy. He relished the times you'd keep him company whilst he was cleaning weapons, filling the usual silence with little stories from your past. As his trust in you grew, Mando would tell you stories of his own and these moments you treasured the most, tucking them away in the tender corners of your heart. Moments like this you could almost glimpse the man he was behind the armour.

You've grown to find comfort in the sound of his voice, which makes the stone wall of silence he's currently projecting that much more suffocating. He's returned from a hunt in the foulest of moods. Living with him you'd nearly forgotten the reputation he has until you were faced with a dangerous energy so fierce it almost sends a spark of fear down your spine.

When you had heard the sound of his footsteps coming up the ramp you had rushed with the baby in your arms to meet him. He was 3 days late returning and you had been more worried than you would dare admit out loud. But before so much as a greeting could pass your lips he had swept past you, smelling of sweat, blood and ash, disappearing to deal with the quarry. The anger that had poured off of him in waves was nearly enough for you to turn and run to your room, but the little creature in your arms was babbling excitedly at the smallest glimpse of his Buir and you knew a meltdown would ensue if you had kept them apart any longer.

Now you're sat in the cockpit with a deathly silent Mando whilst the child coos in his crib, playing with a small toy frog you'd bought for him on one of the last planets you'd been on, completely oblivious to the negative emotions in the room. The radio is playing softly and you notice Mando staring in its direction like he can't decide whether he doesn't mind it or he wants to smash the thing to pieces.

"I put it on for the baby" you say quietly "he grows anxious when you're gone too long but the music calms him."

He only nods at your explanation and you sigh, not wanting to push him for conversation but also desperately searching for a way to possibly lighten the mood before the silence drowns you. As you both sit staring out at the stars a different song plays on the radio and it's one you recognise. One you used to sing along to often.

_It's dangerous_

_To fall in love, but I_

_Wanna burn with you tonight_

_Hurt me_

Just like the first time you met the Mandalorian, your body is up and moving towards him before your brain can register the consequences. He turns to you questioningly as you approach and you stand between his knees, hands held to him.

"Dance with me" your words are loud, only amplified further by the silence that follows. He's taken aback by your request, not that you can tell, his head tilted to the side the only visual indication that he heard you.

You repeat yourself when he doesn't respond, a little less sure now your mind has had the chance to catch up. He's still just watching you and your heart sinks in your chest, embarrassment causing your eyes to dart away from him as your hands lower back to your sides. You go to turn away, determined to flee to the safety of your room and away from the intensity of his gaze that's searing your skin.

"I'm sorry, it was a stupid suggestion, just forget I-"

A warm hand on your wrist halts your attempt to escape and the shockwaves that roll through your body from his touch should carry their own warning label. Oh stars, this is the first time he's ever touched you without his gloves and it's enough to make you light headed.

_There's two of us_

_We're certain with desire_

_The pleasures pain and fire_

_Burn me_

"I don't know how" he states simply.

And for a second you think he's going to leave it at that and the subject will be dropped, never to be spoken of again. But his hand is still holding yours and his thumb is absentmindedly drawing small circles on your skin. You turn back to him slowly, scared if you move to quick he'll get spooked and pull away, you offer your other hand which to your relief he takes without question, lacing his fingers gently through yours.

"I'll teach you" you smile down at him, giving a small tug on his hands and he rises to his feet, eliminating any space there was between you both and you feel breathless slightly before you've even begun.

_So come on I'll take you on, take you on, I_

_Ache for love, ache for us, why_

_Don't you come, don't you come a little closer_

Releasing a shaky breath you put one of his hands on your waist before raising your hand to his beskar covered shoulder. If this was anyone else, you think, they would look ridiculous. But the sight of Mando before you, holding you like this, is making your heart gallop in your chest and your mouth run dry. You take your first few steps, hesitantly taking the lead until he gets the idea.

In all honesty you haven't really got a clue what you're doing, everything you know is from holovids and the occasional times you've had to dance at weddings. You really have no business teaching anybody but stars, you'd become a pro if it mean't getting to be close to him like this. He stumbles and steps on your toes a bit at first, too concerned with looking down and watching the way your feet move instead of just letting the movement flow between you. He mutters short apologies and if you could see his face under the helmet you would see an embarrassed blush painting the seemingly stoic warrior's cheeks.

"Hey it's okay don't worry, just look at me" you soothe, smiling as his helmet tilts up to indicate his eyes are now on yours. His footing becomes more sure of itself as he stares into your eyes, on auto pilot as if your bodies were always meant to be moving in sync together.

_So come on now, strike the match, strike the match now_

_We're a perfect match, perfect somehow_

_We were meant for one another, come a little closer_

He twirls you away from him before pulling you back tightly to his chest and you can't help the little gasp that escapes your lips.

"I thought you didn't know how to dance" you say almost accusingly and something that sounds like a small amused chuckle drifts through the modulator of his helmet.

"I've never danced myself but I have seen other people do it, it's not like I live under a rock" he huffs.

Laughter bursts from you, momentarily stunning the Mandalorian, his eyes wide as he drinks you in, radiant in your delight. It hits him then that he can never go back to the silence after having this, having you, eyes glittering and face glowing as he holds you in his arms. He'd dance with you until his lungs run out of oxygen and the bones of his legs splintered if you asked it of him. You've awakened something in him he's never felt before, there's a heat that's been curling under his skin, steadily growing the longer he's with you. Despite the cold beskar covering him he feels scorched in all the places your body touches his, yet still he craves you closer.

_Flame you came for me_

_Fire meet gasoline_

_Fire meet gasoline_

_I'm burning alive_

"Mando!" You shriek with laughter when he leads you into an outrageous dip, your hair brushing across the floor. He yanks you back up until you're flush against his chest, his helmet lightly coming down to touch against your forehead. Being this close to him is so overwhelming it's as if the air suddenly evaporates from your lungs and all you can do is stare into where you think his eyes should be, panting slightly.

"Too much?" He breathes, eyes darting from yours to your lips. He's torn between cursing the helmet he wears for not being able to feel you against him and being thankful for it hiding the hunger for you that's displayed clearly across his face.

"It was perfect" you whisper. Nothing this man ever did would be too much, you wanted it all, craved every piece of him he had to offer.

_I can barely breathe_

_When you're here loving me_

_Fire meet gasoline_

_Fire meet gasoline_

You're hardly dancing anymore, your arms are wound tight around his neck, no space left between any parts of you as you sway slightly trying to keep up the pretence of why you're this close together. Maker you could die happily right now knowing what it felt like to be held by him, you daren't let your mind wander to more. The idea alone threatens to send sparks of lightening through your veins.

_I got all I need_

_When you came after me_

_Fire meet gasoline_

_I'm burning alive_

Unknown to you, Mando has let his mind wander and it's stoked the heat in his blood to boiling point, he's almost desperate to know how your skin would feel against his, how your lips would taste. His fingers tighten against your waist as he asks,

"Do you trust me?"

_And I can barely breathe_

_When you're here loving me_

_Fire meet gasoline_

_Burn with me tonight_

Your head pulls back slightly to look at him, dazed almost, when you answer an immediate "yes". You trust this man with your life, he would protect you and his son until his last breath, but you're not sure why he's asking. That is until he raises a hand to cup your cheek.

"Close your eyes" he whispers You look at him quizically but he only strokes his thumb across your cheekbone and repeats himself.

"Close your eyes cyar'ika"

_It's a bad bet, certain death_

_But I want what I want and I gotta get it_

_When the fire dies, darkened skies_

_Hot ash, dead match, only smoke is left_

Your eyes flutter closed, heart pounding when he pulls away. For a moment there's silence and then a small hiss of air, followed by a thud of something heavy being placed on one of the chairs. Your heart is hammering at your ribs now as you hear him make his way back to you. That couldnt be what you thought it was, no way did he just-

_It's a bad bet, certain death_

_But I want what I want and I gotta get it_

_When the fire dies, darkened skies_

_Hot ash, dead match, only smoke is left_

Warm calloused hands cup your face and he's drawing you closer towards him. Your body is trembling and you swear you'll crumble to dust if his body isn't flush against yours once more. That train of thought is ripped from your mind when only centimetres away from you he murmers

"Keep them closed for me mesh'la."

You don't even have time to register the bolt of pleasure that rips up your spine at hearing his real voice before his lips are on yours and you're lost.

_Flame you came for me_

_Fire meet gasoline_

_Fire meet gasoline_

_I'm burning alive_

_I can barely breathe_

_When you're here loving me_

_Fire meet gasoline_

_Fire meet gasoline_

The heat between the two of you becomes an inferno as his tongue swipes your lower lip for entrance, that you grant with small moan, deepening the kiss and thouroughly exploring your mouth. Mando swears his knees almost buckle at his first real taste of you. His grip on you would be almost painful if you weren't utterly delirious from his kisses, your own hands plunging into his hair and earning you a choked groan that makes the flames in your belly burn brighter.

_I got all I need_

_When you came after me_

_Fire meet gasoline_

_I'm burning alive_

_I can barely breathe_

_When you're here loving me_

_Fire meet gasoline_

_Burn with me tonight_

He's walking you backwards until you meet the cool wall, doing nothing to lessen the burning of your skin as he presses up against you. His hands grasp yours pulling them up and above your head pinning you in place as he bites your lower lip, sucking it into his mouth gently to soothe the hurt.

_Burn with me tonight_

"Mando!" You gasp as he drags his mouth across your jaw, teeth nipping slightly as the trail leads down your neck.

"Din... my name is Din" He rasps against your lips, returning to delve back into your mouth again.

You're eyes are squeezed tightly shut, head spinning and you feel drunk from the combination of how he feels and the fact he's just given you his real name. You're heart almost bursts with the trust he has put in you. It only makes the feelings you have for him intensify and you kiss him with everything you have, hands fisting in his hair to anchor him to you.

_Burn with me tonight_

But just as you begin to lose yourself in him once more, a shrill cry fills the air. With the most unfortunate timing possible, the child has woken from his nap in a fit of tears and demands consolling. With a sigh Din turns quickly redress so the baby won't see him and you make your way to the little one's crib by ear, only opening your eyes once you reach it and you're sure there's no chance you'll catch sight of Din.

Picking up the sobbing infant, he only grows more upset as you try to comfort him, little hands reaching out towards his Buir. You smile towards a now fully covered Din, offering over the child who's crying stops immediately the moment he settles against his armoured chest. Din strokes one of the child's big ears before leaning down to softly touch his forehead towards his ad'ika.

"He missed you while you were gone...we both did" you say almost shy, eyes falling to the ground like you're not sure how to act now you're not touching him. Footsteps approach you as fingers reach to grasp your chin lifting your eyes to his visor.

"And I you. The quarry fought harder than expected, I hate that it kept me from you both for so long" he says, the warmth in his voice wrapping itself around you as he goes to pull away. Suddenly he stops, turning back towards you and leaning in close to your ear.

"Oh and cyar'ika... don't think I'm finished with you just yet" he whispers before slipping out of the room to take care of his son, leaving you with wide eyes and the fire in your blood warming you once more.

_Burn with me tonight_


End file.
